La personne que j'aime…
by Adam Park
Summary: Ecrite en 2005 : Normalement c'est une réponse au défi de Lied sur : Et si l'amour de Daniel était plus profond que ce que l'on ait pu penser ? Et si Candy avait fini par être séduite par le garçon qui prenait plaisir à la torturer enfant ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Où es-tu Candy ? 

Le temps avait beaucoup passé, Candy avait maintenant 23 ans. Elle était triste car elle avait perdu trois personnes qu'elle aimait tant : Anthony, Terry et Albert : tous les trois morts accidentellement. Elle était retournée vivre chez Mlle Pony même si elle avait été adoptée par la famille Cornwell. Elle avait une blessure au fond de son cœur… Si profonde qu'elle ne s'en remettait que très lentement.

Chez les Legrand, un jeune homme du même âge que Candy était perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à sa jeunesse où il passait son temps à torturer la pauvre jeune fille aux taches de rousseurs. Puis au jour où elle était venue le sauver des mauvais garnements qui le maltraitaient. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle à ce moment-là mais ce n'était que de l'admiration qu'il ressentait. Il avait confondu ces deux sentiments. Il avait cru qu'il suffirait de lui donner un peu d'amitié pour que la jeune fille accepte de lui pardonner pour la méchanceté qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais il s'était lourdement trompé, Candy avait refusé à cause de la souffrance de ses tortures qu'il faisait avec Eliza, sa sœur. Il avait appris il y a 4 ans la mort de Terry et d'Albert que Candy aimait tant : Il était triste pour elle. Il avait perdu la trace de sa sauveuse depuis ce jour fatal. Sa sœur Eliza continuait à accuser Candy à tort mais Daniel prenait sa défense depuis le jour où Candy l'avait secouru. Il était fatigué de la mesquinerie de sa sœur.

Voix : Daniel !

Daniel en reconnaissant la voix : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a encore ma sœurette ? Que veux-tu ?

Eliza : Tu ne vas pas rester cloîtrer dans cette chambre, non ?

Daniel : Je fais ce que je veux !

Eliza : Tu penses encore à cette peste de Candy ?

Daniel : **ne traite pas candy de « peste » !!!!! tu oublies que je lui dois la vie !!!!!!!!! 4 ans !!!!!!!! 4 ans que je n'ai plus nouvelles d'elle !!!!!! tu ne peux pas être à ma place ni à la sienne !!!!!**

Eliza : Elle ne t'aimera jamais, mon pauvre frère ! Elle ne te pardonnera jamais !!!!

Daniel soupira : J'en suis conscient ! Mais tu ne peux pas me comprendre !

Eliza : Non ! Elle doit être morte maintenant…

Daniel : **t'es folle ou quoi ?! Elle a notre âge !** **fous-moi la paix !!!!!! sors de ma chambre !!!!! ta mesquinerie envers elle m'énnerve !!!**

Vexée, Eliza quitta la chambre de son frère. Mme Legrand, qui avait entendu les cris de son fils, comprit que Daniel avait changé en 4 ans. Elle entra dans la chambre de son fils…

Mme Legrand : Daniel, que puis-je faire pour que tu quittes ta chambre ?

Daniel : Tu ne peux rien faire, Maman ! Elle ne me pardonnera jamais !

Mme Legrand surprise : Elle ? Tu veux parler de Candy ?

Daniel : Oui, tu ne peux rien faire ! Je ne sais où elle est !

Mme Legrand : Je pense savoir où elle se cache… Mais s'il te plait, sors de cette chambre, Daniel sinon ta santé s'abîmera.

Daniel hésitant : Tu… Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

Mme Legrand : Non, tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur. Tu as changé Daniel. Tu as mûri mais tu as peur qu'elle te rejette encore une fois. Je sais que vous avez été très méchants avec elle mais n'oublie jamais qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie. J'ai au début très mal pris mais comme tu prenais sa défense, je ne trouvais rien à redire. Pourtant, elle t'avais rejeté… Tu aurais dû lui en vouloir mais non, tu t'es contenté d'accepter son choix et tu prends sa défense.

Daniel : Merci Maman.

Mme Legrand quitta son fils pour aller chez les Cornwell. Daniel quitta sa chambre et alla se promener tout en pensant à Candy. Chez les Cornwell…

Mr Cornwell : Mme Legrand ? Que me vaut cette visite?

Mme Legrand : Parler de Candy. Elle est portée disparue depuis 4 ans…

Mr Cornwell : Elle ne veut pas revenir ici. Et pourquoi vous voulez la retrouver ? C'est pour la faire souffrir de nouveau ?

Mme Legrand : Pas du tout. Daniel ne sort presque plus de sa chambre. Il reste cloîtré… Je sais parfaitement que Candy avait repoussé Daniel mais que puis-je faire pour mon fils ? Il prend de plus en plus sa défense contre sa sœur Eliza.

Mme Cornwell surprise : Vraiment ?

Mme Legrand : Oui ! Je vous en prie, dites-moi où elle pourrait se cacher…

Mr Cornwell : Souvenez-vous où vous l'avez pris quand elle était une enfant.

Mme Cornwell : Elle est retournée là-bas car elle souffrait. Elle a besoin de panser ses blessures du cœur.

Mme Legrand : Je comprends.

Chez les Legrand, Daniel était revenu de sa promenade et s'enferma de nouveau dans sa chambre. Il voudrait tant revoir Candy pour lui demander pardon.

Daniel : Où es-tu Candy ? Tu étais si belle quand tu étais en colère ou quand tu souriais. Pourquoi m'en suis-je rendu compte qu'il y a 4 ans et pas quand on était enfant ? Candy, je voudrais tant que tu me pardonnes… Même si l'espoir est mince… Tu avais refusé mon amitié et mon amour mais tu vois, je n'arrive plus à t'oublier… Après m'avoir repoussé, tu étais partie en me laissant tout seul. Je ne sais si c'est de l'amour que je ressens maintenant pour toi mais ce sentiment est toujours là…

A la maison Pony, la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés et blonds, aux tâches de rousseurs, était cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Elle avait le moral à zéro. Sœur Maria était désespérée car elle ne retrouvait plus la joyeuse Candy qu'elle avait connu. Dans la chambre :

Candy : Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Je me sens si vide ! Que puis-je faire ? J'avais déjà perdu Anthony puis il y a 4 ans Albert et Terry… J'ai peur ! Peur de revivre ce cauchemar ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous tous abandonné ? Pourquoi ?

Candy pleurait à chaude larmes. Chez les Legrand, La mère alla voir son fils…

Mme Legrand : Daniel ! Je sais où elle est !

Daniel : Dis-moi vite, Maman !

Mme Legrand : Elle est retournée au foyer Pony. C'est l'orphelinat où on l'avait prise pour la première fois.

Daniel : Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé ? Maman ! Je veux qu'elle revienne !

Mme Legrand : Les Cornwell m'ont dit que c'est impossible. Candy ne va pas mieux et elle déprime de plus en plus. La meilleure solution est ton départ. Tu dois aller la rejoindre et prend tout ton temps pour la sortir de sa dépression. Reste là-bas jusqu'à ce que Candy aille mieux.

Daniel : Merci Maman !

Daniel prépara sa valise pour aller à la pension Pony et faire la surprise à Candy. Puis il se mit en route vers l'orphelinat en compagnie d'Alexandre le majordome qui ramènera la voiture. Daniel aimerait que ses retrouvailles avec Candy se passent bien…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles à la pension Pony 

En cours de route, Daniel était un peu nerveux car il avait peur de la réaction de Candy…

Daniel : Comment va Candy réagir en me voyant ? Peut être seras-tu en colère ?

Alexandre : Monsieur Daniel, nous arrivons à la pension Pony.

Daniel : Oui. Je vais pouvoir te revoir, Candy…

Le jeune homme regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture en direction de la colline : Il espérait de voir Candy avant d'aller à la maison Pony. La voiture arriva vers la maison et Sœur Maria, qui avait entendu le bruit du moteur, alla accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Le jeune homme sortit de la voiture en même temps qu'un homme plus âgé…

Sœur Maria : Que puis-je pour vous ?

Alexandre : Mon maître Daniel Legrand est venu voir Candy Cornwell…

Sœur Maria : Candy est dans sa chambre et il ne faut pas la déranger ! Elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Venez vous rafraîchir en attendant.

Alexandre et Daniel suivirent Sœur Maria qui leur servit de l'eau. Une jeune fille du même âge que Candy vit Daniel et elle eut un coup de foudre. Le jeune homme ne la regarda même pas une seule fois alors qu'Amanda lui tourna autour.

Sœur Maria : Amanda, laisse ce jeune homme tranquille !

Amanda : Il est venu pour quoi faire ?

Sœur Maria fâchée : Tu es vraiment malpolie ! Il est venu pour Candy !

Amanda : Ah cette peste !

Daniel furieux : **ne traite pas candy de « peste » !!!!! toi, tu n'es qu'une allumeuse !!!!**

Sœur Maria : Un peu de silence !!!!!! Candy dort !!!!!

Amanda : Elle est complètement déréglée cette fille !

Daniel : Essaye de te mettre à sa place !!!!! Elle a perdu des personnes qui lui étaient chers à son cœur !

Sœur Maria : Amanda, tu ne sais rien de la vie de Candy lorsqu'elle avait quitté la pension !

Voix : Il n'y a même pas moyen de dormir ici !

Sœur Maria : Candy ! Excuse-nous mais c'est Amanda…

Candy : Amanda, tu as quelque chose à me reprocher ?

Amanda : Oui, une chose ! Ce n'est pas la journée qu'il faut dormir !

Candy : Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne peux pas te mettre à ma place !

Sœur Maria : Amanda, quitte cette pièce. Candy, tu as de la visite.

Sœur Maria poussa Amanda hors de la pièce suivi d'Alexandre. Candy, n'ayant pas encore remarqué la présence de Daniel, alla boire un verre d'eau. Daniel s'approcha de Candy et se mit à caresser les cheveux d'un geste doux et tendre. Très surprise, la jeune femme se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à… Daniel Legrand !

Candy agressive : Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!

Daniel : Drôle d'accueil, Candy !

Candy agressive : Fiche le camp ! Fous-moi la paix ! Ne me touche plus !

Daniel : Ce n'est pas gagné… Candy, ne me repousse pas ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te faire du mal comme dans le passé. Le temps est révolu pour ça. Je ne partirai pas d'ici même si tu restes assez longtemps ! Je suis ici pour t'aider, Candy !

Candy agressive : Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Daniel : Tu dis ça mais c'est faux ! Tu as peur, Candy ! Tu ne peux pas nier ça ! Ne tourne pas le dos au passé ni le fuir ! Affronte le et accepte le pour pouvoir t'en sortir ! La vie continue Candy ! Je ne te demande pas d'oublier tous ceux que tu avais tant aimé mais tu es encore jeune et pleine de vie ! Ta joie de vivre n'est pas morte, Candy mais elle attend que tu fasses ton deuil pour qu'elle renaisse en toi. Même si cela prend du temps, je ne peux pas te laisser sombrer de nouveau dans ta dépression. Je veux te soutenir, Candy ! C'est le seul moyen pour me faire pardonner ! Tu as besoin de quelqu'un alors laisse-moi être celui-ci ! Laisse-moi être celui pour te sécher tes larmes et te soutenir quand tout va mal ! Laisse-moi près de toi !

Candy ne savait plus quoi dire : Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que demande Daniel. Elle le fixa dans ses yeux pour voir s'il était pour une fois sincère. La jeune femme ne décela aucune méchanceté mais seulement de la gentillesse. Elle baissa ses armes en soupirant tandis que Daniel attendait une réponse avec nervosité…

Candy : D'accord Legrand !

Daniel : Appelle moi « Daniel », Candy.

Candy déstabilisée : Heu… D'accord…

Daniel : Il faudrait que je m'installe…

Candy : Parce que tu restes ici ?

Daniel : Je te l'ai dit, je ne partirai pas d'ici ! Pas sans toi ! Je sais que tu as un peu du mal à comprendre mais c'est ma propre décision !

Candy : Mais… Et ta famille ?

Daniel : Candy, ma mère me soutient mais n'attends rien de la part de ma sœur ! Elle t'en veut toujours ! Je suis fatigué de sa mesquinerie car comme tu peux le constater, elle n'a pas changé.

Candy : Je n'attends rien du tout de ta sœur ! Excuse-moi, je suis fatiguée !

Daniel : Où puis-je m'installer ?

Candy : Je vais te montrer la chambre.

Daniel suivit Candy pour aller vers sa chambre. La jeune femme lui montra une pièce voisine à la sienne…

Candy : Voici ta chambre.

Daniel : Merci.

Candy se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre mais elle se retrouva dans les bras de Daniel. Ce dernier referma ses bras autour de Candy…

Daniel : Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais pour tout ce que j'ai fait mais je veux espérer, Candy.

Candy : …

Daniel : Repose-toi.

Il la lâcha tandis que Candy alla dans sa chambre chamboulée. Daniel alla chercher ses affaires tandis qu'Alexandre s'en alla en voiture. Daniel alla dans la chambre que Candy venait de lui montrer et rangea ses affaires.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Seconde chance accordée 

Revenue dans sa chambre, Candy n'arrivait plus à dormir malgré sa fatigue. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Daniel.

Candy : Que dois-je faire ? Il veut m'aider… Dois-je vraiment le croire ?

Voix : Crois-le ! Il ne te demande pas d'oublier ceux que tu avais aimés mais il veut espérer que tu lui pardonnes avec le temps. Il veut ton bonheur !

Candy finit par sombrer dans son sommeil réparateur. Pendant ce temps, Daniel alla manger avec les autres mais il fut accosté par Amanda. Cette allumeuse tenta le tout pour tout pour attirer Daniel dans ses filets sans succès. La nuit venue, Le jeune homme dormait dans sa chambre quand il entendit soudain un cri déchirant ce qui le réveilla en sursaut…

Daniel : Candy….

Il se leva précipitamment du lit et alla dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha du lit et secoua Candy vigoureusement. Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut et en pleurant. Daniel s'assit sur le lit puis il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer…

Daniel : Ce n'est rien Candy… C'était un cauchemar… C'est fini.

Candy tremblante : C'était… Si… Réel !

Daniel : Candy, ça fait 4 ans que tu restes sans rien faire. Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça, crois-moi ! Il est temps que tu acceptes ton deuil. Je sais que cela va être long mais tu dois le faire sinon tu vas te laisser mourir !

Candy : Comment ?

Daniel : Vis ta vie même si ce n'est plus comme avant. Continue la pour eux. Tu peux le faire car cela ne te ressemble pas de te laisser abattre ! La Candy que je connaissais était pleine de vie. C'est cette Candy-là que je veux retrouver !

La jeune femme ne disait rien mais elle commença à le croire. Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à accepter cette réalité.

Daniel : Essaye de te rendormir. On verra ce qu'on fera demain.

Candy paniquée de se retrouver encore une fois toute seule : Non ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule !

Daniel ne se fit pas prier. Il allongea Candy puis il prit place à ses côtés. Le lendemain matin, Daniel se réveilla mais il ne put se lever car il avait Candy sur son torse. Il était heureux mais il avait peur de sa réaction quand elle se réveillerait.

Candy : Mmm…

Daniel : Zut ! Elle se réveille !

Candy leva sa tête du torse de Daniel puis elle le fixa avec étonnement mais elle ne semblait pas du tout fâchée. C'était comme si elle sortait d'un très long cauchemar…

Candy : Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais dans MON lit ?!

Daniel : Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Pendant 4 ans, tu ne vivais dans un monde peuplé de cauchemars…

Candy rouge : Pour ça, je le sais mais ça m'explique pas ce que tu fais dans MON lit !

Daniel : Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère.

Candy surprise : Pourquoi ?

Daniel : Promets-le !

Candy : Promis.

Daniel : Tu as poussé un cri cette nuit ce qui m'a réveillé en sursaut et je suis venu pour te calmer. Tu as eu peur de ton cauchemar qui semblait réel. Je te l'ai dit, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu dois faire ton deuil sinon tu t'autodétruis. Et puis c'est toi qui ne voulais pas que je te laisse toute seule.

Candy vira au rouge pivoine. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire mais au moment où Daniel se releva pour quitter le lit, elle s'accrocha à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage sans le faire exprès. Daniel était surpris mais il était heureux que Candy ne le repousse pas. La jeune femme réalisa son geste et se détacha de lui gênée.

Candy : Ne… Ne te méprends pas !

Daniel soupira : Candy, je te répète que je ne suis pas venu pour te faire souffrir de nouveau. Je sais que tu ne pardonnes pas pour tout le mal que j'avais causé enfant mais sache que tu peux compter sur moi à partir d'aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi une seconde chance !

Candy : … Il est vraiment sincère… Et puis… J'ai besoin de lui pour m'en sortir… Je ne veux pas retourner chez ma famille.

Daniel en soupirant : Candy… Je resterai ici avec toi le temps qu'il te faille pour faire ton deuil. C'est mon choix ! Je veux qu'on reparte à zéro tous les deux. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier ton passé mais de repartir sur une nouvelle vie. En 4 ans, je t'ai cherché mais aussi je voulais que tu me reviennes au lieu de souffrir seule.

Candy : Merci… Je sors à peine de mon long cauchemar… Daniel, je ne veux plus revivre ce cauchemar !

Daniel : Calme-toi, Candy. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule ! Je ferai attention à toi.

Candy voyait que Daniel était sincère. Pour prouver qu'elle lui accorda une seconde chance, elle s'accrocha à son pyjama tandis que Daniel la serra dans ses bras…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Nouveau sentiment 

Un peu plus tard, Candy et Daniel allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner puis ils allèrent à la cuisine préparer un petit pique-nique. Ils allèrent ensuite sur la colline à la grande jalousie d'Amanda. Candy se sentit mal et voulut rebrousser chemin mais Daniel l'empêcha.

Daniel : Affronte la réalité, Candy ! N'aie pas peur ! Je suis là.

Candy : Oui…

Daniel : Je sais que c'est dur mais il le faut. Tu verras ce lieu d'une autre manière dans quelques temps.

Daniel et Candy passaient la journée sur cette colline. La jeune femme finit par lui raconter pourquoi cet endroit lui faisait mal. Daniel comprenait que c'était un endroit rempli de souvenirs d'Albert Cornwell. Candy lui expliqua comment elle l'avait confondu à Anthony puis elle lui raconta comment Albert et Terry avaient trouvé la mort sous ses yeux. Elle se mit à pleurer tandis que Daniel la prit dans ses bras. Un mois avait passé et Candy ne pouvait plus se passer de la présence de Daniel mais elle ignore ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. Elle avait même appris à mieux le connaître. Un matin, Daniel était en train de prendre le petit déjeuner quand Amanda arriva. La jeune femme s'approcha et embrassa Daniel sur ses lèvres quand Candy arriva à son tour. Daniel repoussa Amanda sans ménagement puis il essuya ses lèvres avec rage en apercevant celle qui hantait ses nuits.

Amanda : Tu n'as aucune chance, Candy ! Il est à moi !

Candy exaspérée : En es-tu sûre, Amanda ? Ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il passe ses journées.

Daniel n'aimait pas Amanda et il la gifla violemment car il détestait d'être le jouet d'une allumeuse !

Daniel menaçant : Recommence ça et tu iras en enfer ! Je te hais Amanda !

Il se leva et alla vers Candy pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Candy était pour la première fois jalouse sans se rendre compte car elle prit la main de Daniel pour quitter la maison Pony en direction de la colline. Elle était surtout furieuse !

Candy : **a quoi tu joues ?!**

Daniel : Candy, je ne joue pas. C'est elle qui s'est jeté sur moi. Je ne l'aime pas du tout. Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

Candy était surprise de la question posée par Daniel. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était jalouse.

Candy : Je ne sais pas…

Daniel : Tu es jalouse c'est tout ! Réfléchis un peu. On a le temps.

Daniel alla s'adosser à un arbre tandis que Candy prit place à ses côtés la tête posée sur les genoux de son nouvel ami depuis peu. Elle réfléchissait à la question de Daniel mais elle ne voyait pas très bien la réponse. Daniel commençait, de son côté, à se rendre compte ce qu'il ressentait pour Candy. Il l'aimait plus que tout et il était même tombé amoureux d'elle en peu de temps.

Candy : Daniel ?

Daniel : Oui ?

Candy : Promets-moi de ne plus embrasser Amanda.

Daniel : Douterais-tu de moi ? Je ne l'embrasserai jamais ! Je ne l'aime pas car en fait j'aime une autre.

Candy : Une autre ?

Daniel : Tu sauras un jour qui elle est, d'accord ?

Candy : D'accord.

Daniel posa une main caressante sur les cheveux de Candy qui soupira de plaisir. Le soir venu, Daniel était en train de prendre une douche quand Amanda entra dans la salle de bain. Elle tenta d'entrer dans la douche mais Candy arriva à son tour…

Candy : Amanda, tu es vraiment perverse ! Sors d'ici ! Daniel ne t'appartient pas !

Amanda : Et toi tu es une vraie conne !

Un jet d'eau glacé aspergea complètement Amanda. Candy vit Daniel derrière la jeune fille en serviette.

Daniel furieux : Je t'interdis de traiter Candy de conne ! Va-t-en !

Amanda quitta la salle de bain laissant Candy avec Daniel. Candy était rouge de colère et elle s'apprêtait à gifler Daniel qui anticipa son geste. Il la tira contre son torse après avoir attrapé sa main puis il la serra dans ses bras.

Daniel : Ta réaction ne fait aucun doute ! Je sais ce que tu ressens !

Candy : Lâche-moi !

Daniel : N'es-tu pas bien là ?

Candy : …

Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras qu'elle finit par se serrer un peu plus contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

Candy : Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que je n'avais plus de sentiments…

Daniel : Candy, tu es en train de revivre et tu es en train de ressentir de nouveaux sentiments.

Candy : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai ? Daniel, dis-le-moi !

Daniel : Tu es sûre ?

Candy : Je t'en prie !

Daniel en prenant la tête de Candy entre ses mains : Tu es jalouse d'Amanda ! Tu n'aimes pas qu'elle s'approche de moi.

Candy ne savait plus quoi dire tandis que Daniel se pencha sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa tout doucement sans la brutaliser puis il alla dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama. Candy resta tétanisée puis elle prit une douche froide rapide. Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre…

Candy : Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ?!

Dans la nuit, Candy n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir et elle se leva pour aller voir Daniel. Ce dernier ne dormait pas non plus car Amanda était entrée dans sa chambre prête à tout pour l'avoir. Candy arriva et se retrouva face à Amanda qui tentait d'embrasser Daniel. Hors d'elle, Candy se rua sur Amanda et lui assena une gifle magistrale qui la fit tomber par terre. Puis elle prit la main de Daniel pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme ne disait rien et se laissait faire. Candy leva la main pour le gifler mais Daniel stoppa son geste. Il l'attira contre lui et fit quelques pas pour la basculer sur le lit. Il la bloqua sous lui.

Daniel : Arrête ! C'est elle qui est venue dans ma chambre ! Je n'aurai jamais invité cette peste ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle veut te rendre jalouse ? Tu es jalouse, Candy !

Candy : …

La jeune femme l'attira vers elle et se mit à l'embrasser timidement. Puis elle le poussa sur le lit pour poser sa tête sur le torse de Daniel. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas car Candy l'avait embrassé si légèrement mais rapide. Il la serra contre lui et s'endormit en même temps qu'elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Correspondance 

Deux mois plus tard, Daniel reçut une lettre de sa mère qu'il s'empressa de lire…

_« Mon cher fils,_

_Cela fait 3 mois que tu es à la pension Pony_

_Sans que tu daignes donner signe de vie._

_Je ne m'en plains pas mais comment va Candy ?_

_Comment cela se passe entre elle et toi ?_

_Ta sœur Eliza n'est pas très contente que tu la fréquentes_

_Mais cela ne la regarde pas, n'est ce pas ?_

_Au fait, J'ai pensé que tu pourrais inviter Candy_

_dans notre résidence secondaire au bord de la mer._

_Pourrais-tu l'en informer ?_

_Je suis prête à la revoir._

_Même si Eliza n'est pas d'accord_

_Ton père et moi l'accueillerons à bras ouverts_

_Tiens-nous au courant et à bientôt_

_Ta mère »_

Daniel alla retrouver Candy à la cuisine. Il ne jeta aucun regard à Amanda et il alla embrasser la jeune femme aux tâches de rousseur sur la joue.

Candy : Hum ! Daniel ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

Daniel : Non pas du tout. Je suis tout à toi, Candy.

Candy rougit : Tu n'est pas mon jouet.

Daniel : Je sais. Il faut que je te parle en privé.

Candy : D'accord.

Amanda était verte de jalousie en voyant une complicité entre sa rivale et celui qu'elle voulait utiliser comme un jouet. Elle ne réalisait pas que Daniel la haïssait vraiment.

Amanda : Un jour je me débarrasserai de toi, Candy et ton Daniel sera à moi !

Un peu plus tard, Candy et Daniel étaient assis sur l'herbe de la colline l'un contre l'autre.

Candy : Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ?

Daniel : Candy, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère…

Candy : Elle veut que tu rentres ?

Daniel : Pas tout à fait. Elle me demande tes nouvelles mais elle aimerait passer des vacances au bord de la mer dans notre maison secondaire.

Candy : Et tu vas me laisser toute seule ?

Daniel : Non, tu es invitée.

Candy surprise : Hein ?

Daniel : Ma père est d'accord pour que tu viennes avec moi à la mer. Et puis je te l'avais dit… Je ne partirai pas sans toi !

Candy : Tu es sûr que je ne tomberai pas dans le piège.

Daniel : Sûr et certain ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, le temps est révolu. Alors tu acceptes ?

Candy : Tant que je reste avec toi, oui !

Daniel : Je vais de ce pas écrire à ma mère

Candy : Mais ta sœur ne voudra pas que je…

Daniel : Candy, Eliza n'a aucun droit sur toi ni sur moi. Ce sont mes parents qui décident mais aussi c'est ma décision. Et puis on sera loin de cette peste d'Amanda.

Candy sourit : Oui c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi je me sens si attirée par Daniel… Je suis certes jalouse quand une fille s'approche de lui mais quel est ce sentiment ?

Daniel : La personne que j'aime… C'est toi, Candy. Je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. Cette fois-ci je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper !

Le soir, Daniel écrivit une lettre à sa mère qui la reçut une semaine plus tard…

_« Ma chère Maman,_

_Je sais très bien que je n'avais pas pu t'écrire_

_Car mes retrouvailles avec Candy étaient assez houleuses._

_J'ai dû me concentrer entièrement pour gagner sa confiance,_

_tâche qui a été très difficile le jour où j'étais arrivé en pension Pony._

_Candy m'avait au début rejeté mais en une nuit tout avait changé._

_Elle venait à peine de sortir d'un très long cauchemar_

_tout en gardant ses distances avec moi._

_Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un mois qu'elle ne pouvait plus se surpasser de moi._

_On a appris à mieux nous connaître._

_Quant à ma sœur, cela ne la regarde pas._

_Pour ce qui est question de partir à la mer, Candy est d'accord._

_A condition que je partage ma chambre avec elle._

_Candy ne peut plus dormir toute seule et elle a besoin de moi tout le temps._

_A bientôt_

_Daniel »_

Madame Legrand répondit tout de suite à la lettre de son fils qui le reçut une semaine plus tard…

_« Mon cher fils,_

_Elle t'a fait vivre un enfer au début_

_mais à ce que je vois, tout va pour le mieux._

_Elle se remet doucement de son grand chagrin._

_Mais je pense que c'est toi qui lui a montré le chemin de la sortie._

_Alors c'est normal qu'elle t'accepte tel que tu es._

_Ne t'en fais pas pour le séjours à la mer._

_Tu partageras la même chambre que Candy._

_Au fait , Alexandre viendra vous chercher dans 2 jours à la réception de cette lettre._

_A bientôt_

_Ta mère »_

Daniel alla rejoindre Candy sur la colline. La jeune femme lui sauta au cou tandis que le jeune homme la serra contre lui. Amanda, qui assistait au loin la scène, était verte de rage en les voyant enlacés.

Amanda : Il n'en a que pour elle ! Ce Daniel ne sait même pas choisir les belle filles !

Sœur Maria qui avait tout entendu : Tu te trompes lourdement Amanda ! Daniel ne se fit pas à la beauté physique mais à la beauté du cœur ! Arrête de mettre les bâtons dans les roues entre eux ! Candy a suffisamment souffert alors ne lui fais pas de mal ! Candy est devenue très fragile et puis Daniel est vraiment amoureux de Candy.

Amanda : Alors c'est elle l'allumeuse !

Sœur Maria : Tu te trompes lourdement. Je connais Candy. Elle n'a rien fait pour séduire les garçons. Elle souriait tout le temps. C'était son sourire pur sans mesquinerie. C'est une fille pleine de vie. C'est ça qui attire les garçons.

Amanda ne pouvait rien dire et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Amanda : J'ai une idée… Candy connaît Steve et je suis sûre qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ! Je suis certaine qu'elle va le voit le soir quand Daniel dort…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Départ à la mer 

Sur la colline, Daniel tenait toujours Candy dans ses bras. La jeune femme relâcha sa pression du cou de son ami…

Candy : On y va quand ?

Daniel : Dans deux jours. Alexandre, mon majordome viendra nous chercher.

Candy : Daniel… Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain.

Daniel : Ne t'en fais pas. On en achètera car moi non plus je n'en ai pas.

Candy : Je n'ai plus l'intention de revenir à la pension Pony sauf quand j'aurai refait ma vie. Je ne sais avec qui mais je ne peux me passer de lui… S'il me quitte lui aussi, j'en mourrai !

Le lendemain, Amanda essaya de draguer Daniel ouvertement et surtout sous les yeux de Candy mais Daniel la repoussait sans ménagement et alla auprès de Candy. La jeune femme l'emmena dans sa chambre pour discuter…

Candy : Franchement, je ne supporte plus !

Daniel : D'être ici ?

Candy : Oui ! Cette peste m'énerve vraiment !

Daniel : Candy, es-tu prête à revoir ta famille ?

Candy : Je ne sais pas encore… C'est si difficile ! Et puis ça fait 4 ans que je les ai reniés…

Daniel : Ne t'inquiète pas, Candy. Ils savent très bien pourquoi tu ne leur as pas donné tes nouvelles.

Candy : C'est bizarre… Pourquoi je me confie à lui ? Lui qui a été mon ennemi pendant si longtemps… Comment fait-il pour me comprendre si rapidement ? Mais qui est la fille qu'il aime ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé l'autre jour ? Pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé moi aussi ?

Daniel inquiet : Candy ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Candy surprise : Hein ? Si si ! Je vais bien !

Candy se rapprocha de Daniel et cala sa tête sur son épaule, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Daniel la serra contre lui, profitant de sa proximité. Amanda passa devant la porte de chambre de Candy et vit les deux amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Amanda : Cela ne se passera pas comme ça ! Daniel, Candy te trompe la nuit ! Elle va voir un certain Steve avec qui elle couche…

Dans la nuit, Amanda alla dans la chambre de Daniel qui dormait tranquillement. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres tout en posant sa main sur l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Daniel sentit une main intruse en train de titiller le gland dans son pantalon sur son entrejambe qui ne réagit pas au contact de la peste car il était réveillé en sursaut dès qu'Amanda avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes quand Candy arriva. La blonde se rua sur Amanda et la gifla tandis que Daniel se leva, rajusta son pantalon et essuya ses lèvres d'un revers de la main avec rage.

Amanda : Je croyais que tu allais voir Steve !

Candy : Dans tes rêves, pauvre idiote ! Steve est marié depuis longtemps !

Daniel : C'est qui Steve ? Je suis sûr que Candy me le dira…

Candy : Sors d'ici ! J'en ai vraiment assez !

Candy voulut ensuite quitter la chambre mais Daniel la rattrapa à temps. Il chassa Amanda et lui ferma la porte au nez en la claquant. Candy voulut gifler Daniel pour la scène qu'elle avait vu mais ce dernier était plus rapide. Il bloqua sa main et se pencha sur ses lèvres qu'il captura avec fougue. Candy arrondit ses yeux de surprise car elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Daniel s'éloigna un peu des lèvres de Candy…

Daniel : Tu as bien compris maintenant, Candy. Je déteste Amanda ! C'est elle qui m'a embrassé et c'est elle qui a osé de me toucher ! Plus vite, on quittera ce lieu et moins, tu seras blessée par ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'aurai d'ailleurs jamais embrassé Amanda de cette manière et je n'aurai jamais posé mes mains sur les parties les plus intimes de cette fille !

Candy : …

Daniel prit la main de Candy et la posa sur sa poitrine. Candy sentit les battements du cœur de Daniel à un rythme saccadé.

Daniel : Tu sens ? Mon cœur bat si fort à me faire mal rien que pour toi !

Candy : …

Daniel : Tu veux une autre preuve ?

Candy : …

Daniel glissa la main de Candy vers son pantalon et la jeune femme sentit une bosse qui tendaient les vêtements du jeune homme au niveau de son entrejambe. Cela mit mal à l'aise la jeune femme qui voulut retirer la main mais Daniel l'en empêcha.

Daniel : Cela te suffit comme preuve ?

Candy : Lâche-moi !

Daniel : Candy ! Dis-moi si cela te suffit largement comme preuve et je te lâcherai après !

Candy : Non ça ne me suffit pas ! Je suis sûre que tu éprouvais le même désir devant Amanda !

Daniel : Hé bien non, Candy ! Mon corps était resté de marbre face à elle même ma partie la plus intime était resté de marbre ! Il n'a pas réagi dès qu'elle l'avait titillé ! Par contre, quand je t'ai embrassé oui ! Je l'avais senti se gonfler et il ne s'arrête plus car c'est toi ! Ne m'oblige pas à aller plus loin, Candy car mon envie de toi se fait de plus en plus pressante !

Candy ne savait plus quoi dire tandis que Daniel ne l'avait toujours pas lâché la main de la jeune femme qui se trouvait toujours sur son bas ventre.

Candy : Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?

Daniel : Candy…

Candy : S'il te plait, ça me gêne beaucoup cette situation !

Daniel éloigna la main de la jeune femme de son bas ventre puis il l'attira contre lui. Candy resserra son étreinte et resta ainsi pendant un long moment. Le lendemain, Candy rangea ses affaires vidant tous ses placards comme Daniel. Amanda était furieuse de voir Daniel lui échapper. Candy alla voir Sœur Maria avant de partir…

Candy : Sœur Maria ?

Sœur Maria : Oui ma chère Candy ?

Candy : J'ai décidé de ne pas revenir après mon séjour à la mer.

Sœur Maria : Je comprends. C'est à cause d'Amanda ?

Candy : En partie ! Elle a essayé de violer Daniel !

Sœur Maria : Elle va vraiment trop loin ! Candy, c'est mieux que tu t'en ailles avec Daniel. Je pense que tu l'aimes sans te l'avouer vraiment. Refais ta vie même si cela prendra encore quelque temps car cela ne sert à rien de revenir en arrière. Sois heureuse avec Daniel et si tu reviens ici, ce sera avec des surprises qu'on aimerait avoir.

Candy : Merci Sœur Maria.

Pendant ce temps, Amanda profita de l'absence de Candy pour reconquérir Daniel. Elle osa de glisser une main dans le pantalon du jeune homme qui la retira tout de suite. Il lui tordit le bras.

Daniel : Ne me touche plus jamais ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Amanda : Je suis sûre que Candy se joue de toi ! Elle se moque de tes sentiments ! En plus elle est amoureuse de Steve qu'elle le voit en cachette !

Daniel : Je suis sûr que c'est faux. Candy n'aurait jamais fait ça depuis qu'elle avait perdu ceux qu'elle aimait. Le soir de mon arrivée, Sœur Maria m'avait dit que Candy restait enfermée dans sa chambre jour et nuit pendant les 4 années passées. Et depuis qu'elle m'avait accordé une seconde chance, elle ne m'avait plus quitté d'une semelle Je ne crois aucun mot de ta vilaine bouche, sale menteuse ! Je connais Candy mieux que tu ne le penses. On dit que l'amour est ce qu'on donne à l'autre et non ce que l'on reçoit ! Alors arrête ton char !

Amanda : Elle te sera infidèle un de ces jours !

Sœur Maria et Candy arrivèrent sur les mots de la peste mais ne purent faire un seul geste car Daniel gifla Amanda avec violence après avoir lâché son bras. Daniel vit Candy toute pâle et il s'en approcha quand la voiture arriva. Alexandre en sortit et prit les affaires des deux personnes puis il les mit dans le coffre. Daniel et Candy montèrent en arrière de la voiture. Qui quitta la pension.

Daniel : Candy, dis-moi la vérité. Es-tu amoureuse de Steve ? L'as-tu vu en cachette ?

Candy : Non, je ne l'avais plus revu depuis 7 ans. Il est marié et a des enfants. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui mais c'est mon ami. Pourquoi ?

Daniel : C'est Amanda qui m'a dit des choses pas très gentilles. Elle a essayé de me faire croire que tu te moquais de mes sentiments… Dis-moi que c'est faux, Candy !

Candy : La teigne ! Elle a tout faux ! Daniel, je te haïssais avant mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un et tu étais arrivé. Je n'avais pas le choix de t'accepter car j'avais besoin d'aide pour m'en sortir. Je ne sais ce que je ressens pour toi mais je me suis un peu trop attachée à toi. Je ne veux plus être toute seule alors ne me laisse pas tomber !

Daniel : Jamais, je ne te laisserai tomber ! Même si cela n'efface pas tout le mal que je t'avais causée durant notre enfance, je me culpabilise encore…

Candy : Arrête Daniel !Arrête de parler du passé ! Je ne supporte plus ça ! Je ne fuirai pas mon passé mais je voudrai bien avancer ! Sans toi, j'aurai abandonné encore une fois et cela aurait été définitivement !

Daniel : Excuse-moi.

Il attira Candy contre lui et l'embrassa sur ses cheveux. Candy s'endormit dans ses bras, fatiguée.

Daniel : Alexandre, il faudra faire escale. Candy et moi avons un maillot de bain à acheter.

Alexandre : Bien Monsieur Daniel.

Un peu plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant un magasin de maillots de bain. Candy et Daniel firent des emplettes…

Daniel : Candy, tu peux en prendre deux.

Candy : Mais je n'ai pas assez…

Daniel : C'est moi qui paie alors va en prendre deux ou je recommence ce que j'ai fait hier !

Candy rouge : D'accord ! Il est devenu si gentil ces derniers temps… C'est ce Daniel-la que je préfère…

Daniel : Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Candy. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser sans rien ! Je suis heureux d'être avec toi…

Après les emplettes, Daniel et Candy retournèrent dans la voiture qui alla en direction de la maison secondaire…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Aveu inattendu 

La voiture arriva à la maison secondaire de la famille Legrand. Daniel et Candy sortirent de l'auto quand les parents de Daniel arrivèrent pour les accueillir.

Daniel : Bonsoir Maman, bonsoir Papa.

Mr et Mme Legrand : Bonsoir Daniel.

Daniel : Vous souvenez de Candy ?

Candy se tenait derrière Daniel. Les deux parents de Daniel avaient eu du mal à la reconnaître car la jeune femme avait maigri et perdu sa joie de vivre.

Mme Legrand surprise : C'est bien toi Candy ?

Candy : Oui. Bonsoir Madame, Monsieur.

Mme Legrand : Bonsoir Candy

Mr Legrand : Bienvenue à la maison.

Candy gênée : Merci… Vous êtes sûrs que je ne vous dérange pas ?

Mme legrand : Ne vous en faîtes pas mais n'attends rien de ma part de ma fille Eliza.

Candy un peu glaciale : Je n'attends rien d'elle. D'après Daniel, elle me déteste toujours autant. Je peux vous assurer que je préfère la compagnie de Daniel à la sienne !

Candy réalisa de ce qu'elle venait de dire : « **Je peux vous assurer que je préfère la compagnie de Daniel à la sienne !** ». Elle rougit furieusement tandis que Mme Legrand sourit à cette remarque. Quant à Daniel, il était devenu rouge pivoine. Il se demanda si Candy était vraiment sincère pour une fois. Un peu plus tard, Candy alla dans la chambre qu'elle partagea avec Daniel. Elle n'était pas si gênée car elle en avait l'habitude depuis qu'elle dormait avec lui dans la même chambre et dans le même lit à la pension Pony.

Daniel : Candy, on ira se baigner demain ?

Candy : Oui.

Soudain une jeune femme aux cheveux tortillés en forme de rouleaux entra dans la chambre de son frère. Candy la reconnut tout de suite mais elle était incapable de prononcer un seul mot devant le regard sournois d'Eliza. Eliza était devenue une belle jeune femme, toujours aussi méchante et jalouse, mais beaucoup moins que Candy aux yeux de Daniel. Cette dernière vit Candy et voulut la chasser en l'éloignant de son frère. Daniel n'était pas de cet avis et saisit le bras de Candy pour l'empêcher de quitter la chambre.

Daniel furieux : **arrête Eliza ! Tu ne jeteras pas Candy comme ça !**

Candy : Elle est toujours aussi désagréable… Finalement je n'attends pas grand chose de sa part… Mais est ce que je dois rester ou est ce que je dois partir ? Daniel… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Eliza : Alors c'est pour elle que tu as quitté la maison et de surcroît ta fiancée Emilia !

Candy pâle : Daniel ? Tu… Tu es fiancé ?

Daniel : **Eliza, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! **Candy, ma sœur ment ! Crois-moi, je ne suis pas fiancé et il n'y a pas d'Emilia.

Candy pâle : Tu… Tu es sûr ?

Daniel : Sûr ! Je te l'ai dit, ma sœur n'a pas changé. Un jour, sa mesquinerie la perdra ! (Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Candy) N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai fait hier soir sinon je recommencerai !

Candy vira au rouge pivoine et se serra contre lui. Eliza voulut séparer Candy de Daniel mais Mme Le grand arriva au bon moment.

Mme Legrand : Que se passe-t-il ?

Eliza : Maman ! Sépare-moi cette peste de mon frère !

Daniel gifla sa sœur avec violence sans lâcher Candy. Mme Legrand ne disait rien et ne s'en mêla pas.

Eliza : **Eh ! ça ne va pas non ?! tu oses de tromper Emilia avec cette peste ?!**

Daniel gifla de nouveau sa sœur puis il lui jeta un regard noir.

Daniel : **combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas traiter candy de « peste » ?! c'est toi qui invente tout ! je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger ni pour t'obéir !**

Mme Legrand : **Eliza ! tu vas arrêter tes bêtises tout de suite !!!!! daniel n'a aucune fiancée du nom d'émelia !**

Eliza : Mais Maman…

Mme Legrand : Eliza, c'est la décision de Daniel ! Tu ne peux rien faire !

Mr Legrand : Et si tu ne l'acceptes pas, tu n'auras plus rien à faire ici ! Je pourrais t'envoyer en asile !

Candy à Daniel : Daniel ? Tu es vraiment sûr ?

Daniel en la regardant avec des yeux plein de désir : Ai-je l'air de mentir ?

Candy en voyant les yeux plein de désir : Non.

Daniel : Candy, Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie après ton rejet il y a un peu plus de 4 ans.

Eliza avec mépris : Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute, sale peste !

Daniel hors de lui : **mais tu arrêtes de dire des conneries ?!**

Candy choquée : Je… Je n'aurai jamais dû venir…

Eliza : Oui c'est ça et bon déba…

Daniel venait de gifler violemment sa sœur qui tomba par terre en tenant la joue rougie pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Candy ne pouvait plus supporter la méchanceté d'Eliza car elle avait tellement souffert mais cela la replongeait dans son passé. Elle voulut quitter la chambre et la maison mais Daniel la rattrapa à temps.

Daniel : Candy reste.

Candy apeurée : Mais Daniel…

Daniel : Candy…

Candy : **je n'en peux plus Daniel ! pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi ?! j'en ai marre de cette vie !**

Elle éclata en sanglots tandis que Daniel la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Mr et Mme legrand jetèrent un regard noir et lourd de reproches.

Eliza : **maman, papa ! vous ne vous rendez pas compte ?! elle est responsable de la mort d'anthony et de Terry y compris d'Albert !**

Mr legrand : Elle n'est pas responsable du tout ! Ils t'auraient accusée s'ils avaient été encore en vie ! Ils aimaient Candy plus que toi ! Candy a été leur rayon de soleil !

Mme Legrand : Pourquoi ton frère préfère la compagnie de Candy à la tienne ? Daniel s'était rendu compte que Candy pouvait être l'amie la plus chère à son cœur ou bien elle pourrait être plus qu'une amie pour lui ! C'est toi la vraie allumeuse !

Eliza à Daniel : Daniel ! Dis-moi que c'est la comédie ! Dis-moi que tu n'est pas amoureux d'elle !

Daniel ironique : Et si je te dis que c'est tout le contraire de ce que tu viens de dire ? Qu'est ce que tu ferais ? Je protégerai Candy au péril de ma vie !

Eliza effarée : Ce n'est pas vrai… Tu ne peux pas l'aimer !

Daniel : Désolé de te contredire ! Je peux t'assurer que je préfère la compagnie de Candy à la tienne !

Daniel réalisa de ce qu'il venait de dire « **Je peux t'assurer que je préfère la compagnie de Candy à la tienne !** »: Daniel rougit furieusement tandis que Candy avait cessé de pleuré et elle avait tout entendu mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Daniel puisse être vraiment amoureux d'elle ! Pourtant c'était ce qu'il venait d'affirmer…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Besoin de tendresse 

Eliza était complètement anéantie car Daniel l'abandonnait pour Candy. Mr et Mme Legrand sortirent de la chambre en entraînant leur fille afin de laisser leur fils avec Candy.

Candy : Daniel… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

Daniel surpris : De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Candy : Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi ! Tu m'avais dit que tu aimais une autre !

Daniel sourit : Et si je te dis que c'est toi, cette personne dont je suis épris ?

Candy effarée : Non… Je ne peux pas le croire !

Daniel en soupirant : Candy…

Candy : Ce… C'est trop soudain…. Je ne peux pas !

Daniel s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer en s'accrochant à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Candy : Je… Je t'en prie, Daniel ! Je ne peux pas accepter !

Daniel : Candy, écoute-moi, tu veux bien ?

Candy : Oui.

Daniel : Tu sais, tu ne peux pas me forcer à te dire le contraire. (Candy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Daniel l'en empêcha tout de suite) Ne me dis pas « Non » car je t'ai prouvé hier. Que faut-il de plus pour que tu me croies ?

Candy : …

Daniel : Candy, je veux bien admettre que tu ne crois pas encore à mon amour pour toi mais que tu me dises que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, non ! Tu m'as montré ta jalousie quand une autre fille s'approche de moi, ça me suffit amplement pour savoir que tu tiens à moi.

Candy ne pouvait pas nier sa jalousie mais elle refusa d'admettre que Daniel était amoureux d'elle.

Daniel : Candy, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faille pour que tu m'acceptes complètement. Je t'aime et je ne te laisserai pas partir comme dans le passé. Je n'attends pas une réponse immédiate à mon amour pour toi. Je souffre que mon amour ne soit pas encore partagé mais je veux croire que tu m'aimeras un jour, Candy.

Candy n'en croyait pas de ses oreilles de ce que vient de dire Daniel. Elle était très touchée de son attention. Daniel relâcha son étreinte tandis que Candy faillit de tomber si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas retenue tout de suite. Daniel voyait qu'il avait bouleversé la jeune femme.

Daniel : Est-ce que ça va aller, Candy ?

Candy : O…Oui.

Daniel : On va manger ?

Candy : Excuse-moi. Je me sens si fatiguée…

Daniel aida Candy à s'asseoir sur le lit puis il quitta la chambre pour aller manger avec sa famille. Il avertit ses parents que Candy ne se sentait pas bien…

Eliza moqueuse : Petite nature !

Daniel furieux : Tu peux parler ! Candy essaye de redonner un sens de sa vie et toi, tu ne fais que la critiquer ! J'en ai vraiment assez ! Tu n'as pas changé d'un iota !

Mme Legrand : Eliza, tu es cruelle !

Mr Legrand : Maintenant ça suffit ! Nous avons vraiment assez de ta mesquinerie !

Pendant ce temps, Candy était allongée sur le lit. Elle repensait à sa conversation qu'elle avait eue quelques instants plus tôt avec Daniel. Elle ne sait ce qu'elle ressent réellement pour lui mais ce sentiment était bien dans son cœur.

Candy : Quand vais-je être vraiment heureuse ? Je ne sais ce que l'avenir me réservera encore une fois car j'en ai vraiment assez de souffrir ! Je ne veux plus jamais rester toute seule !

La jeune femme s'était endormie profondément quand Daniel alla se coucher. Le lendemain, Candy se réveilla dans les bras de Daniel. Au lieu de se comporter comme une vierge effarouchée, la jeune femme profita de ce moment d'intimité pour observer son compagnon endormi…

Candy : Comment pouvait-il être si beau quand il dort ? On dirait un ange… Pourquoi me rends-je compte que maintenant ? Ai-je le droit de l'aimer comme il le mérite ?

Daniel se réveilla une demi-heure après et surprit Candy en train de l'observer. La jeune femme ne put soudain détourner ses yeux du jeune homme et se mit à rougir. Doucement, Daniel passa sa main sur la joue de Candy et se mit à la caresser. Candy ferma ses yeux pour mieux sentir la chaleur et la douceur de cette caresse si soudaine.

Daniel : Candy, tu refuses d'admettre que tu as vraiment besoin de tendresse et d'amour ! Tu ne pourras pas continuer à nier toute ta vie ! Je suis certes patient mais si tu attends si longtemps… Il sera trop tard !

Candy : Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ai-je besoin de tendresse ? En ai-je vraiment besoin ?

Daniel en brisant l'enchantement : Candy… On va déjeuner ?

Candy en ouvrant les yeux : Oui. J'ai faim !

Daniel sourit : Tu m'étonnes ! Tu n'as rien mangé hier.

Candy : Oh arrête de te moquer de moi !

Daniel sourit : Candy, je ne me moque pas de toi. Ton ventre crie famine en plus.

Candy était rouge pivoine et se dégagea son visage de la main de son compagnon pour ensuite lui tourner le dos en boudant. Daniel était un peu vexé de ce comportement mais il se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire et se leva du lit prête à quitter la chambre.

Daniel : Tu me fais la tête ?

Candy : Je ne te fais pas la tête.

Daniel : Candy, regarde-moi !

La jeune femme se retourna vers le jeune homme qui remarqua des larmes couler sur les joues de Candy. Il se leva du lit et alla la prendre dans ses bras.

Daniel : Qu'est ce que tu as ? Dis-le-moi.

Candy : Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Je suis si lasse de souffrir ! Arriverai-je un jour être heureuse ?! Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste ?!

Daniel ne disait rien. Il voyait que Candy était encore très attachée à ceux qu'elle avait aimé. Il avait mal pour elle et pour lui. Il aurait aimé la rendre heureuse mais comment pouvait-il prendre ?

Daniel : Candy, arrête de pleurer. Cela ne te va pas ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment et je ferai tout pour que tu retrouves ton sourire !

Candy : Je ne sais pas ce que je veux ! C'est si confus !

Daniel : Bon, on va manger puis on ira sur la plage, d'accord ?

Candy : D'accord.

Un peu plus tard, Daniel et Candy arrivèrent au salon et retrouvèrent les parents et Eliza. Mme Legrand remarqua les yeux rougis de la jeune blonde…

Mme Legrand : Tout va bien, Candy ?

Candy : Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas. Je suis trop sensible ces derniers temps…

Mme Legrand : Tout ira bien. Profite de passer de très bons moments ici. Tu verras, tu iras beaucoup mieux après.

Candy : Oui Madame.

Candy mangea comme Daniel tandis qu'Eliza jeta un regard noir à la pauvre Candy.

Eliza mesquine : Comment as-tu fait pour mettre le grappin sur Daniel ? Tu l'as corrompu !

Candy : Je… Je….

Eliza mesquine : Tu n'as pas ta place ici ! Tu n'es qu'une…

Daniel venait de gifler sa sœur. Mr et Mme Legrand se contentèrent de jeter un regard noir à leur fille. Quant à Candy, elle était profondément blessée par les paroles d'Eliza. Elle se leva brusquement et quitta le salon en courant.

Daniel furieux : Tu es fière de toi Eliza ! Je vais te dire une chose, ne te mêle plus de ma vie ! Candy n'a rien fait pour mettre le grappin dessus ! C'est moi qui suis rapproché d'elle ! C'est moi qui suis allé vers elle ! Nos retrouvailles étaient assez houleuses et j'ai dû me battre pour gagner sa confiance ! Ne t'immisce plus entre elle et moi ! Candy a sa place ici ! Tu ne peux pas te mettre à sa place ! Ce qu'elle a besoin en ce moment, c'est de la tendresse ! Je ne veux plus la voir pleurer ! Recommence encore une fois ce que tu viens de faire, je te jure que tu auras une correction bien plus sévère !

Sur ce, Daniel quitta le salon et alla dans sa chambre dans laquelle il retrouva Candy allongée sur le lit. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit. Il passa une main caressante sur les cheveux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se redressa et s'assit sur le lit en face du jeune homme qui avait cessé de la caresser.

Daniel : Candy…

Candy : J'en ai assez de cette vie, Daniel… Je veux mourir !

Daniel désespéré : Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul ! Pas maintenant !

Candy : Mais essaye de comprendre ! Ta sœur fait tout pour casser !

Daniel : Candy, je t'avais dit qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Elle t'en veut beaucoup ! Elle t'accuse de travers ! Tu n'es pas responsable des accidents qu'ont eu ceux que tu avais aimés. Tu sais, Eliza finira en asile si elle continue. Elle n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur moi depuis que je l'ai délaissé pour toi.

Candy : Ai-je vraiment mérité que tu restes près de moi ?

Daniel : Oui Candy. Tu le mérites amplement !

Candy : Alors… Donne-moi un peu de tendresse ! J'en ai besoin !

Daniel sourit : Candy, tu n'es pas la seule d'avoir besoin de tendresse. Moi aussi j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de toi !

Candy se jeta dans les bras de Daniel qui la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment profitant de leur chaleur mutuellement. Les caresses de Daniel dans le dos de Candy étaient douces et tendres. Candy en faisait autant dans le cou de son compagnon.

Candy : Suis-je si stupide que ça ? J'ai besoin de lui ! Pourquoi refuse-je de le reconnaître ?! C'est si dur que ça ?

Daniel : Candy, tu te protèges un peu trop en refusant de reconnaître que tu as besoin de moi… Oui, tu as vraiment besoin de moi pour survivre ! Je suis ton dernier espoir !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Peur de l'avenir 

Un peu plus tard, Daniel et Candy allaient sur la plage. Ils s'amusaient ensemble comme des enfants.

Candy : Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas joué de cette façon…

Daniel : Candy… Tu es si belle…

Un peu plus loin, Eliza regardait son frère et Candy…

Eliza : Comment ose-t-elle ? Je ne la laisserai pas faire !

Mme Legrand : Eliza ! Laisse-les tranquille ! Daniel risque de se venger sur toi !

Eliza : Candy est une garce !

Eliza rentra dans la maison pour ne plus voir Daniel et Candy. Pendant ce temps, Daniel et Candy quittaient la mer pour s'allonger sur une serviette sur la plage afin de profiter du soleil. Candy avait la tête posée sur le ventre de Daniel…

Candy : Oh Terry ! Je t'aimerai toujours mais je ne pourrais pas rester en deuil toute ma vie... J'espère que tu me comprendras…

Daniel : Elle pense encore à Terry… Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir mais j'espère tout simplement qu'elle serait heureuse avec moi… Je ne veux pas la rendre malheureuse…

Candy malicieuse : On y retourne ?

Daniel sourit : Quand tu veux !

Daniel et Candy retournèrent dans la mer pour s'amuser et pour nager. En fin d'après-midi, Les deux amis rentrèrent dans la maison pour prendre chacun son tour une douche. Candy laissa la place à Daniel après avoir pris sa douche. Elle croisa Eliza…

Eliza mesquine : Tu te crois plus belle que moi ? Tu n'es qu'une pauvre tache ! C'est à cause de toi que Terry et Anthony y compris Albert sont morts !

Candy : **non c'est faux !**

Eliza : **c'est vrai ! tu n'es pas belle du tout ! je suis plus belle que toi ! tu n'es rien à côté de moi ! pauvre tache ! anthony, terry et albert sont mort à cause de toi !**

Candy : **ce n'est pas de ma faute !**

Daniel entendait Candy et Eliza crier dessus. Ne prenant pas la peine de s'habiller, il prit une serviette qu'il mit autour de sa taille et sortit en trombe de la salle de bain pour empêcher sa sœur se jeter sur Candy…

Daniel : **tu es vraiment très agaçante eliza ! tu rejetes la faute sur candy ! tu crois qu'elle l'a vraiment voulu la mort de ceux qu'elle aimait ? Non ! elle ne l'a jamais voulu ! Elle aurait aimé les avoir en vie ! tu ne peux pas te mettre à sa place ! Tu dis qu'elle est laide mais regarde-toi dans la glace ! tu es plus laide que candy ! la laideur que tu as est non seulement physique mais aussi dans ton cœur et ton esprit ! candy est tout le contraire de toi ! maintenant je comprends anthony et terry pourquoi ils l'aimaient !**

Daniel prit Candy avec lui et l'emmena dans la chambre puis il retourna terminer sa douche. Candy s'habilla mais elle était si blessée par les paroles d'Eliza. Un peu plus tard, tout le monde passa à table. Eliza ne ratait pas une occasion de critiquer Candy encore une fois. Mr et Mme Legrand étaient exaspérés tandis que Daniel s'occupait de Candy à la rassurer. Cela n'allait pas mieux pour la pauvre orpheline…

Daniel : **tu arrêtes eliza ?! c'est trop blessant pour candy !**

Eliza moqueuse : Petite nat…

Mme Legrand venait de gifler sa fille qui n'en revenait pas. Candy n'en pouvait plus et elle s'en alla dans la chambre de Daniel. Ce dernier était vraiment outré du comportement de sa sœur. Il se releva de sa chaise avec brusquerie…

Daniel : **c'en est trop ! comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure je comprends anthony et terry pourquoi ils l'aimaient ! De plus, je comprends pourquoi ils ne veulent pas d'une petite amie comme toi ! candy n'a rien fait de mal ! je te rappelle que je lui dois la vie ! elle n'hésite pas risquer la sienne pour le bonheur des autres !**

Eliza : Elle m'a tout…

Daniel : **c'est faux ! anthony et terry étaient tous les deux fous amoureux d'elle ! et si tu continues encore à malmener candy demain, je t'enverai personnellement en asile !**

Sur ce, Daniel quitta le salon et alla rejoindre Candy dans sa chambre. Il la retrouva en larmes. Le jeune homme pesta sur sa sœur et alla prendre Candy dans ses bras.

Daniel d'une voix douce : Qu'est ce que tu as, Candy ?

Candy : Oh Daniel… Je ne sais ce que j'ai mais j'ai peur !

Daniel : Peur ? Mais de quoi as-tu peur ?

Candy : Peur de m'engager !

Daniel : Ah je comprends. Tu as peur de l'avenir à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé…

Candy : Oui…

Daniel : C'est normal Candy, tu as beaucoup trop souffert. Ta blessure au cœur était trop forte et ta guérison en met plus longtemps que prévu…

Candy : Mais… Tu ne vas pas pouvoir attendre si longtemps…

Daniel : C'est peut-être vrai mais il faut que tu t'y mettes de ton côté… Candy, tu avais peur de l'avenir à l'époque mais tu l'affrontais courageusement. Tu le faisais pour Anthony et Terry y compris pour Albert mais… Même s'ils sont plus là, je te conseille de te battre pour eux ! Fais-le pour eux ! Je suis sûr qu'ils voudront que tu sois heureuse ! Et si tu veux toujours de moi, je t'aiderai ! Tu peux le faire, mais tu dois reprendre confiance en toi !

Candy : Il n'est plus le Daniel d'antan… Il n'est plus celui qui me faisait souffrir…

Candy était toujours dans les bras de Daniel et elle comprit qu'elle avait repris confiance en elle… Grâce à lui.

Candy : A quoi sert de lutter contre la réalité ? Je ferai mieux de refaire ma vie… Oui j'ai vraiment besoin de lui.

Voix : Oui Candy… Sois heureuse et ne gâche pas ta vie pour moi ! Je t'aimerai toujours ! Ne m'oublie pas !

Candy : Oh Terry ! C'est promis! Moi aussi je t'aimerai toujours ! Je ne t'oublierai jamais !

Voix : Aime-le comme tu m'as aimé !

Candy était maintenant sûre de ses sentiments pour Daniel mais elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Le bonheur est au rendez-vous 

Le lendemain, Candy et Daniel étaient allés sur la plage loin de la maison pour ne pas avoir Eliza dans leurs talons. Candy était plongée dans ses pensées car elle ne savait pas comment dire à Daniel sa décision.

Candy : Il faut que j'admette que Daniel m'aime !

Daniel n'avait plus jamais prononcé « Je t'aime » à Candy pour ne pas l'embarrasser encore plus. Il passait son temps à prendre soin d'elle, à l'écouter quand ça n'allait pas, mais il attendait qu'elle accepte ses sentiments.

Candy aimait jouer dans l'eau avec Daniel. Elle était heureuse et elle avait retrouvé le sourire si spécial qui faisait craquer les garçons. Elle était si touchée par la tendresse de Daniel qu'elle avait laissé son cœur se faire capturer par le jeune homme. Elle ne voulait plus reculer mais elle ne savait pas comment faire comprendre à Daniel de sa décision.

Pourtant, en fin d'après-midi, Candy se retrouva encore une fois face à Eliza qui voulut malmener encore une fois la jeune femme mais Daniel arriva à temps…

Daniel : Finalement, tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! J'aime Candy alors je t'interdis de lui faire du mal ! Je te renvoie immédiatement !

Mr et Mme Legrand décidèrent de rentrer chez eux le jour même. Eliza était furieuse ! Le lendemain , Daniel et Candy se retrouvaient tous seuls. La jeune femme avait fini par admettre que Daniel était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Le soir venu, Candy était sur la plage en train de contempler les étoiles dans le ciel. Daniel le rejoignit…

Daniel A quoi pense-tu, Candy ?

Candy : A mon avenir…

Daniel : Tu t'es enfin décidée ?

Candy : Oui !

Daniel : Je suis heureux pour toi…

Candy savait que Daniel mentait à moitié car elle savait qu'il était malheureux à cause d'elle.

Candy : Et tu crois que je vais refaire ma vie avec un autre ?

Daniel surpris : Hein ?

Candy : Daniel, je ne savais pas comment te dire mais… J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, j'admets que tu… Que tu m'aimes ! Comprends-moi, c'était si difficile d'accepter la réalité… Oh Daniel ! Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir ! Je… Je…

Daniel agacé : Tu ? C'est si difficile que ça de dire « Je t'aime » ? Candy, vas tu encore nier tes sentiments ? Je sais que tu as déjà dit ces trois mots si magiques à Terry mais pense au nouvel avenir que je veux t'offrir !

Sur ce, Daniel se redressa et s'apprêta à quitter la plage quand Candy s'accrocha à lui…

Candy : **arrête ! tu es têtu quand tu t'y mets ! cet avenir dont je rêve maintenant, tu crois que je vais le faire avec un autre ?! c'est toi qui a capturé mon cœur ! je ne nies plus mes sentiments car au début je m'accrochais àux sentiments de Terry ! Je viens d'accepter qu'il ne me reviendras plus jamais mais il sera toujours au fond de mon cœur ! je t'aime, daniel legrand !**

Sous le choc, Daniel ne bougeait plus tandis que Candy le lâcha pour le laisser se décider tout seul…

Candy : Maintenant fais ce que tu veux ! Tu ne pourras jamais remplacer Terry et j'en suis conscience. Je ne voulais rien admettre car je voulais encore penser à Terry ! En fait, je me faisais encore plus de mal que de bien ! Daniel, les décisions ne sont pas à prendre à la légère ! Et si tu ne veux plus de moi… Je te comprendrai… Sache que la personne que j'aime… C'est toi Daniel !

Soudain, Daniel fit volte-face et alla prendre Candy dans ses bras à lui faire mal. Il était désespéré…

Daniel ému : Redis-les moi Candy ! Redis –moi ces mots magiques !

Candy : Je t'aime Daniel ! **je t'aime !**

Daniel : Oh Candy ! Je t'aime! Je t'aime moi aussi !

Daniel se pencha sur les lèvres de Candy et y déposa les siennes pour un baiser fougueux….

Daniel : Quel bonheur !

Candy : C'est ce que tu veux Terry ?

Voix : Oui Candy. Sois heureuse !

Candy : Merci Terry !

Deux jours plus tard, Daniel et Candy aimaient passer leur temps à s'embrasser, mais pourtant cela ne leur suffisait pas ils avaient besoin d'aller plus loin dans leur relation. Ils allaient dans la chambre puis ils se retrouvèrent tous nus tous les deux. Daniel fondait en Candy et lui faisait l'amour. Cela les apaisa tous les deux. Leurs vacances duraient tout l'été, Candy et Daniel s'amusaient sur la plage et faisait l'amour dans leur chambre. Dès le retour des vacances, Candy avait constaté qu'elle avait du retard pour ses périodes, elle avait aussi envie de vomir dès le réveil. Elle était allé voir le médecin et elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de Daniel. Après le séjour à la mer, Daniel et Candy décidèrent d'aller à New York pour quelques mois enfin jusqu'à la naissance de leur premier enfant. Candy avait pendant la grossesse accepté d'épouser Daniel. Ce dernier avait décidé de faire le mariage au retour en Amérique. Candy avait donné naissance à un petit garçon qui se nomme Terrence Anthony Legrand. Daniel ne lui avait pas voulu pour les prénoms de leur premier enfant. De retour en Amérique, Daniel et Candy passèrent à la maison Pony pour leur annoncer non pas une nouvelle mais deux nouvelles : L'enfant et le mariage.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Une nouvelle vie 

Candy décida de revenir à la maison André où elle retrouva Archie et Annie qui n'en revenaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Candy pendant 5 ans et voilà qu'elle revenait comme par hasard mais pas seule !

Archie : Tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années ?!

Candy : …

Annie : Arrête Archie ! Cela avait été très dur pour Candy ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

Candy : J'étais pendant 4 ans à la maison Pony puis un an avec Daniel. Grâce à lui, j'ai survécu… Et puis… Je vous présente mon fils Terrence Anthony Legrand !

Annie surprise : Tu as eu un enfant de Daniel ?! Je croyais que tu le haïssais

Candy : On a appris à se connaître et puis sans Eliza, Daniel ne m'aurait jamais fait mal…

Daniel : J'ai simplement changé en 4 ans. C'est peut être dur à admettre mais c'est comme ça.

Archie : Candy, tu n'es pas mariée ?

Candy ; Cela ne va plus tarder car je suis fiancée à Daniel.

La nouvelle choqua tout le monde mais quand ils regardent Candy et Daniel se sourire amoureusement. Archie et Annie finissent par accepter…

Candy : Sachez que je n'oublierai jamais Terry mais la vie continue !

Quelques mois plus tard, Daniel et Candy se marièrent pour le restant de leur vie. Ils eurent aussi d'autres enfants.

Fin

1


End file.
